


Vecino

by Yulaty



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: 24!Adam, 28!Oscar, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, musician - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	1. Chapter 1

[ ADAM ]

มีคนย้ายมาอยู่ห้องข้าง ๆ ที่ว่างมากว่าปีเมื่อวันก่อน ขนของย้ายเข้าเสียงดังรบกวนอยู่ แต่ก็ไม่ได้โผล่ไปเตือนหรืออะไรหรอก ก็ดูท่าว่าจะมีตัวคนเดียว ยอม ๆ ไปเถอะ แค่วันเดียว

อดัมคิดผิด  
เสียงน่าหนวกหูไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นแค่วันเดียว แต่สองสามวันติดแล้ว นี่คิดว่าอยู่ห้องริมสุดจะทำเสียงดังยังไงก็ได้หรือไง เขานึกบ่นในใจ ตัดสินใจเดินออกไปเคาะห้องแล้วยืนรอด้วยกิริยานิ่งเฉย ไม่แสดงอารมณ์ออกมามากนัก

รอไม่นานเท่าไหร่ก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าก้าวหนัก ๆ ตรงมา เสียงหมุนลูกบิด แล้วประตูก็เปิดผางออก ข้างในเป็นผู้ชายร่างเล็ก สีหน้าสับสนอยู่ระหว่างตกใจ ประหลาดใจ และรู้สึกผิด ดวงตากลมโตมองเขา ไหล่ตกเล็กน้อย

“lament— อ้ะ! ขอโทษที่เสียงดัง…” กล่าวเสียงอ่อยติดสำเนียงแปร่ง ๆ แล้วก็ยกมือขึ้นลูบแก้ม อดัมถอนหายใจ สายตาพลันเหลือบเห็นชั้นวางของแบบประกอบเองแบบที่ยังไม่เสร็จสมบูรณ์ข้างใน ดูท่าคงจะมีของอีกหลายชิ้นรอถูกประกอบอยู่ด้วย คงต้องทำใจเพราะทำอะไรกับเรื่องนี้ไม่ได้มาก เขาพยักหน้า กล่าวเตือนด้วยเสียงที่พยายามจะแสดงความเป็นมิตร “...พยายามทำให้เบาลงหน่อยก็ดีนะ” และเมื่อเห็นอีกคนพยักหน้ารับแล้ว อดัมก็เดินกลับเข้าห้องตัวเองทันที

 

 

[ ÓSCAR ]

เหนื่อย เหนื่อย เหนื่อย เหนื่อย เหนื่อย  
พูดได้แต่คำว่าเหนื่อย ตั้งแต่ย้ายกลับมาอเมริกาก็ไม่ได้พักเลย ไหนจะวิ่งวุ่นที่พัก โน่นนี่ นอนก็ไม่ค่อยหลับเพราะยังไม่ชินกับที่ แย่ชะมัดเลย ออสการ์บ่นกับตัวเองไปก็อ่านคู่มือประกอบชั้นวางของไป พยายามค่อย ๆ ทำอย่างเบามือเพราะกลัวว่าจะเสียงดังโครมครามรบกวนคนข้างห้องอีก ท่าทางน่ากลัว … ถึงจะไม่ได้พูดน้อยคำแต่ก็ดูน่ากลัว

เขาหยุดมือ มองแผ่นไม้อัดอีกสองสามชิ้นข้าง ๆ แล้วพ่นลมหายใจออกเฮือกใหญ่ เอาน่าออสการ์ อีกนิดเดียวเอง ฮึบ!

 

 

[ ADAM ]

สัปดาห์นึงผ่านไป อะไร ๆ ก็เริ่มลงตัว ข้างห้องเขาไม่มีเสียงดังมาให้ได้ยินอีกแล้ว เหลือก็แต่เสียงเพลงฟังเบา ๆ สบาย ๆ บางทีก็เป็นเพลงบรรเลง บางทีก็แจ๊ซ รสนิยมดีทีเดียวเชียวล่ะ อดัมคิด เผลอเคาะนิ้วไปตามจังหวะเพลงที่ได้ฟังตามความเคยชิน เขาปล่อยให้หัวโล่ง ใจจดจ่ออยู่กับเสียงดนตรี เหม่อลอยเรื่อยเปื่อยไปไกล

ไกลถึงขนาดที่ว่า นึกอยากจะทำความรู้จักกับคนข้างห้องขึ้นมาเลยล่ะ

 

 

[ ÓSCAR ]

 

ได้งานแล้ว! งานแบบเดิมเลย เล่นดนตรีในร้านอาหาร ค่าจ้างก็พอกินพอใช้พอเก็บ ไม่มีนิสัยใช้ฟุ่มเฟือยอยู่แล้วนี่นะ ออสการ์ยิ้มร่าเริงมองจอแล็ปท็อป ลุกไปหยิบเคสกีต้าร์ที่วางพิงผนังอยู่แล้วเปิดออกเอาเครื่องดนตรีข้างในมาดีดเล่นพลางร้องเพลงไปด้วยอย่างมีความสุข

เริ่มมีเรื่องดี ๆ เข้ามาบ้างแล้ว!

 

 

[ ADAM ]

อดัมเพิ่งกลับถึงห้องตอนเกือบเที่ยงคืน เวลาปกติเลย เมื่อถึงแล้วอย่างแรกที่ทำก็คืออาบน้ำ ไม่ถึงยี่สิบนาทีก็เสร็จเรียบร้อย ไม่ช้าไม่เร็วเกินไป และขณะที่นั่งดูรายการข่าวไปพลางเช็ดผม เขาก็ได้ยินเสียงเปิดประตูจากห้องข้าง ๆ ตามติดมาด้วยเสียงทีวีที่ฟังดูเหมือนจะเป็นช่องเดียวกัน

กลับดึกเหมือนกันแฮะ

 

 

[ ÓSCAR ]

ถ้าตาไม่ฝาด ออสการ์คิดว่าเขาเห็นคนข้างห้องอยู่ที่อีกฝั่งของเชลฟ์หนังสือ ดวงตาใต้แว่นกรอบบางฉายแววเคร่งเครียดทีเดียว กำลังเลือกหนังสือสิเนี่ย หนังสืออะไรกันนะ อยากรู้จัง ชะเง้อคอมองแล้วก็ต้องรีบก้มเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเงยหน้าขึ้นมา ออสการ์เดินเลยมาหน่อย รอจนเห็นว่าอีกคนออกจากร้านไปแล้วก็เดินไปดู ไขข้อสงสัยของตัวเอง

นิยายสืบสวน…  
ชอบเหมือนกันเลย

 

 

[ ADAM ]

ถ้ามองไม่ผิด อดัมคิดว่าเขาเห็นคนข้างห้องกำลังทานอาหารอย่างเอร็ดอร่อยอยู่ในร้านอาหารสเปนร้านโปรดของเขา ยิ้มกว้างจนตาปิดเชียว เหมือนเด็กกำลังอ้อนคนโตกว่า อายุเท่าไหร่กันนะ พอกันหรือเปล่า ชอบอาหารร้านนี้เหมือนกันด้วย ไว้ชวนมากินด้วยกันดีไหมนะ

แต่ก่อนจะคิดไปถึงการกินข้าวด้วยกัน ก็คงต้องหาโอกาสคุยกันให้ได้ก่อน

 

 

[ ÓSCAR ]

ข้างห้องเสียงดัง เป็นครั้งแรกที่ข้างห้องเสียงดังขนาดนี้ ดึกมากแล้ว ง่วง … รอเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่มีทีท่าว่าเสียงนั่นจะเบาลงเลย สุดท้ายก็ฝืนตัวลุกไปเคาะประตูเรียกอีกฝ่ายจนได้ ออสการ์กอดอก เริ่มหงุดหงิดขึ้นมานิดหน่อยหลังจากเคาะไปสามรอบแล้วไม่เห็นการตอบสนองเลย เขากำมือเตรียมจะทุบประตู แล้วมันก็เปิดออกก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้ทำอย่างนั้น คนตรงหน้าเขาดูง่วงงุน ผมกระเซิงนิดหน่อยดูเซอร์เหมือนพวกนักร้องวงพังค์ร็อค ทำเอาลืมเรื่องหงุดหงิดไปเลย

“ขอโทษที เปิดหนังทิ้งไว้แล้วเผลอหลับน่ะ” เสียงแหบฟังงัวเงียรีบอธิบาย ออสการ์ยิ้มให้อีกฝ่าย “ปิดแล้วก็นอนได้แล้ว … ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะ” บอกไปอย่างนั้นแล้วก็กลับมานอน

 

 

[ ADAM ]

ขี่จักรยานแฮะ คันสีดำเรียบ ๆ อย่างที่เห็นได้ดาษดื่นแต่มีจุดสนใจอยู่ที่แฮนด์สีส้มสว่างตา อดัมมองฝ่ายนั้นจัดการล็อครถ ก่อนเขาจะรีบเดินเข้าไปในตึก ก้าวเข้าลิฟต์ และในขณะที่มันกำลังจะปิด พลันก็ได้ยินเสียงตะโกนขึ้นมาก่อน

“รอเดี๋ยว!”

เจ้าของจักรยานนี่เอง อดัมกดปุ่มเปิดค้างไว้ รอจนอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาก็ปิด มีแค่เราสองคนในลิฟต์ ปลายทางคือชั้นเก้าที่รอไม่กี่อึดใจก็ถึง แต่ก็นานมากพอให้คนตัวเล็กข้าง ๆ เขาที่เพิ่งหยุดหอบหันมาส่งยิ้มให้พร้อมกับกล่าวคำขอบคุณ

ได้เห็นใกล้ ๆ อีกทีแล้วรู้สึกว่ารอยยิ้มนี่มันหวานชะมัด

 

 

[ ÓSCAR ]

ด้วยความที่เป็นคริสเตียน ในเช้าวันอาทิตย์ หากไม่มีธุระอื่นจำเป็นจริง ๆ ออสการ์มักจะเข้าโบสถ์อยู่เสมอ วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวัน เขาเดินเข้าไปภายในอย่างสบาย ๆ ไม่คิดอะไรมากมายนัก แล้วก็ต้องหยุดยืนนิ่งเมื่อสายตาเจ้ากรรมดันเหลือบไปเห็นผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่นั่งประจำตำแหน่งอยู่ที่เปียโน

คนข้างห้องเขาเอง ก็อยู่ห้องข้างกัน จะเจอกันบ่อยก็ไม่แปลก ที่แปลกคืออยู่มาตั้งนานขนาดนี้แล้วทำไมเรายังไม่เคยได้ทำความรู้จักกันสักทีต่างหาก…

 

 

[ ADAM & ÓSCAR ]

 

ออสการ์ตั้งใจว่าจะให้คุ้กกี้สักกล่องแก่คนข้างห้องในวันพรุ่งนี้เป็นของขวัญเนื่องในโอกาสที่เราเป็นเพื่อนบ้านกัน ช้าไปหน่อยแต่ก็ดีกว่าไม่ได้เริ่มเลย หลังจากเลิกงาน เขาไปเดินเลือกซื้อหาจนได้ที่พอใจพร้อมกับอะไร ๆ สำหรับตัวเองแล้วก็กลับห้องพัก กดเปิดฮีทเตอร์แล้วรีบเดินไปอาบน้ำทันที

เย็น วันนี้ห้องเย็นแปลก ๆ ทั้งที่เปิดฮีทเตอร์ ออสการ์เหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่มีฟังค์ชั่นเสริมเป็นการบอกอุณหภูมิอากาศ แปดองศา แล้วเขาก็เดินไปแตะฮีทเตอร์ ก็ว่ากดเปิดแล้วแต่ทำไมยังไม่ทำงานอีกนะ เขากดเปิดมันซ้ำอีกครั้ง และผลออกมาเป็นอย่างเดิม มันไม่ทำงาน

ด้วยเหตุเพราะอยู่ในประเทศแถบอเมริกากลางที่มีอากาศร้อนชื้นมานาน ร่างกายของออสการ์จึงไม่สามารถทนกับความเย็นระดับนี้ได้เลย เขานอนขดตัวอยู่บนเตียง สวมเสื้อหนา ๆ ตั้งสามตัวแล้วแต่ก็ยังหนาวอยู่เลย สั่นไปทั้งตัว หน้าชาไปหมดแล้ว แย่ชะมัด ทำยังไงดี ไปขอคุณคนห้องข้าง ๆ นอนด้วยได้หรือเปล่านะ ดูท่าทางเขาจะอยู่คนเดียว อาจไม่เป็นปัญหา

 

ออสการ์ลุกขึ้นถอดเสื้อที่เกินจำเป็นออก เขาหยิบติดมือมาเพียงผ้านวมกับกล่องคุ้กกี้ ยืนสั่นอยู่หน้าห้องหลังเอื้อมมือไปเคาะประตู จะโดนดุหรือเปล่า รบกวนมากไปหรือเปล่า คิดมากไปหมด แต่มันจำเป็นจริง ๆ นะ จะลงมือซ่อมฮีทเตอร์ตอนนี้มันก็คงไม่ทัน แข็งตายก่อนพอดี หวังว่าจะไม่ใจร้าย

 

อดัมเกือบหลับไปแล้ว แต่จู่ ๆ ก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นก่อน เขาลุกขึ้นเดินไปส่องตาแมว คนที่เคาะไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนไกล เพื่อนบ้านห้องข้าง ๆ นี่เอง ยืนกอดผ้าห่มดูอย่างกับเด็กหลงทาง อดัมมอง ไม่ได้คิดอะไรมากเท่าไหร่ในตอนที่เปิดประตู

“ขอโทษที่รบกวน แต่ฮีทเตอร์ห้องฉันเสีย เอ่อ … คือ…” เหมือนจะลิ้นชาไปกระทันหัน และก่อนอดัมจะได้ถามอะไร ก็มีกล่องขนมยื่นมาตรงหน้า “ฉันให้ … คือ เรายังไม่เคยได้ทำความรู้จักกันเลย” เจ้าของเสียงและคำพูดจาสุภาพนอบน้อมนั้นมองเขาอย่างคาดหวัง อดัมรับกล่องนั้นไว้ เปิดประตูกว้างขึ้น “เข้ามาก่อนแล้วค่อยคุยกัน”

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มสดใสขึ้นมาฉับพลัน เขาปิดประตูห้องตามหลังเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเข้ามาแล้ว หันไปวางของกำนัลที่ได้รับมาแล้วก็กดน้ำใส่แก้วไปเสิร์ฟให้คนที่ยืนงง ๆ อยู่กลางห้อง อีกฝ่ายรับมันไปดื่ม มือกุมแก้วรับความอุ่นที่แผ่ออกมาจากของเหลวข้างใน

“ฉันนอนโซฟานี่ได้ไหม” ริมฝีปากเม้มเข้าหากันหลังจากที่จบกล่าวขอ อดัมมองตามปลายนิ้วชี้ แล้วเขาก็ส่ายหน้า “ไม่ได้ นี่มันเล็กนิดเดียว แคบด้วย ฉันเคยเผลอหลับบนนี้สองสามครั้ง ไม่ดีนักหรอก” ว่าจบก็ยกมือชี้ไปอีกทาง “ห้องนอนฉันอยู่ทางโน้น บางทีน้องสาวก็มาอยู่ด้วยเลยมีเตียงเสริม นายนอนที่นั่นน่าจะดีกว่า”

ออสการ์พยักหน้ารับแต่โดยดีแม้จะแอบคิดแย้งในใจว่าที่มันทั้งเล็กทั้งแคบน่ะเป็นเพราะอีกฝ่ายตัวใหญ่เกินไปต่างหาก เขานึกหัวเราะกับตัวเองในใจเมื่อนึกภาพชายตัวโตตรงหน้านอนบนนั้น ผิดคาดไปไกล เป็นคนไม่น่ากลัวเลยแถมยังใจดี เขาคิด ยิ้มกว้างพร้อมยื่นมือออกไปเมื่อกล่าวแนะนำตัว “ไอแซค, ออสการ์ ไอแซค”

อีกฝ่ายจับมือเขาไว้แน่นตอนที่ตอบ “อดัม ไดร์เวอร์” หลังจากปล่อยมือแล้วก็ส่งสัญญาณเป็นเชิงว่าให้ส่งภาชนะว่างเปล่าในมือคืน ออสการ์ให้ไป ยืนมองอีกคนล้างแก้วเก็บเข้าชั้น นึกหัวข้อเปิดบทสนทนาใหม่

“เมื่อวันก่อนฉันเห็นนายเล่นเปียโนที่โบสถ์ด้วย”

“อื้อ เล่นมาตั้งแต่เด็กแล้ว”

“ฉันก็เคย เล่นกีต้าร์น่ะ” พอบอกอย่างนั้นแล้วอดัมก็เลิกคิ้ว “ฉันก็เล่น”

“ดีจัง…”

“เอ้อ เพลงที่นายเปิดเพราะดี” อดัมส่งยิ้มให้ ออสการ์หลุบตาลงต่ำ “...ดังมาถึงห้องนี้เลยเหรอ ขอโทษนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันชอบ” ตบบ่าเบา ๆ แล้วก็ชวนคุยต่อ “ฉันเคยเห็นนายที่ร้านอาหารสเปนซอยข้าง ๆ ฉันก็ชอบที่นั่นนะ”

“อร่อยสุด ๆ คิดถึงแม่เลย” ออสการ์ยิ้มกว้างอีกครั้ง

“นายมาจากสเปนเหรอ”

“เปล่า กัวเตมาลาน่ะ แต่ก็ไป ๆ มา ๆ สองที่นั่น แล้วก็เพิ่งได้กลับมานิวยอร์ค แต่ก่อนตอนห้าหกขวบอยู่อเมริกานี่ล่ะ” อธิบายจบก็ยกมือขึ้นปิดปากหาว อดัมอมยิ้มน้อย ๆ มองคนที่ดูเหมือนพร้อมจะหลับทันทีที่หัวถึงหมอนแล้วก็ผายมือเชิญให้เดินตามเข้าห้องมา เขาจัดการเลื่อนเตียงเสริมออกมาจากใต้เตียง หยิบหมอนสองใบจากสี่ลงไปวางให้ ส่วนผ้านวมออสการ์มีมาเองแล้วจึงไม่ได้เอาออกมา ชายร่างเล็กเกาแก้ม เงยหน้าขึ้นมองในตอนที่อดัมจัดการทุกอย่างให้เรียบร้อยเสร็จสรรพแล้ว “ขอบคุณมาก ๆ เลยนะ”

“เรื่องแค่นี้เอง” ไหล่กว้างไหวเบา ๆ “นายว่าฮีทเตอร์พังใช่ไหม เดี๋ยวติดต่อช่างให้ นายน่าจะยังไม่ค่อยคุ้นเคย … มีปัญหาอะไรก็มาหาได้เสมอนะ”

“ขอบคุณอีกทีนะ” ขอบคุณจนไม่รู้จะขอบคุณยังไงแล้ว และเมื่ออีกคนพยักหน้ารับ เดินอ้อมขึ้นไปนอนบนเตียง ออสการ์ก็ทำตามอย่างเดียวกัน กลิ่นหวาน ๆ ของน้ำยาซักผ้าฟุ้งเชียว แต่ก็ไม่เข้มเกินถึงขนาดทำให้ฉุน เขาซุกหน้าลงกับหมอน นอนขดตัวอยู่ใต้ผืนผ้าอุ่น และผลอยหลับไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ส่วนทางอดัมที่กำลังจะหันมาถามว่าอยากให้ปรับอุณหภูมิขึ้นสูงอีกหน่อยหรือเปล่า เมื่อเห็นว่าหนุ่มกัวเตมาลันได้เข้าสู่นิทราเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ได้แต่ยิ้มจาง

ราตรีสวัสดิ์


	2. Chapter 2

[ ÓSCAR ]

ในตอนที่กลับห้องพักมาคืนนี้ ออสการ์พบว่าหลอดไฟห้องเขาเสีย ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นอะไร มันเปิดไม่ติด แล้วสิ่งแรกที่เขานึกออกก็คือเดินไปเคาะประตูห้องข้าง ๆ โดยลืมนึกไปว่าตอนนี้กี่โมง คนข้างในอาจหลับอยู่ เพิ่งมานึกได้ก็ตอนอดัมโผล่หน้ามาแบบง่วง ๆ

“ขอโทษที” เริ่มต้นด้วยเสียงที่เต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกผิดก่อนจะทำใจกล้าช้อนตาขึ้นมองคนตัวสูงกว่า “ไฟที่ห้องมันเป็นอะไรก็ไม่รู้” ว่าอย่างนั้นแล้วอีกคนก็เดินกลับเข้าไปในห้องตัวเอง กลับออกมาพร้อมไฟสำรอง

“เอานี่ไปใช้ก่อน แล้วตอนเช้าก็ลงไปแจ้งคนดูแลที่พักนะ” คนตัวเล็กพยักหน้าหงึกหงักรับของไว้ ไม่ลืมที่จะกล่าวขอบคุณสำหรับความช่วยเหลือพร้อมฉีกยิ้มกว้างให้ก่อนจะเดินกลับ มือวางอยู่บนลูกบิด หันมองคนที่มองตนเองอยู่

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์”

 

 

[ ADAM ]

นุ่มนิ่มไปหมด อดัมคิดเห็นอย่างนั้นเกี่ยวกับคนข้างห้อง เป็นคนที่ดูนุ่มนิ่มไปหมด ขี้เกรงใจมากด้วย คงเพราะเรายังไม่สนิทกันเท่าไหร่ ในช่วงสายวันถัดมาออสการ์เอาไฟมาคืน ก็เลยนึกได้ว่าให้ยืมไป และด้วยความที่เปลี่ยนหลอดไฟเองอยู่บ่อย ๆ จึงอาสาช่วยเช็คเบื้องต้นให้ก่อน แล้วก็พบว่าไส้หลอดขาด ซื้อมาเปลี่ยนก็พอ บอกไปอย่างนั้นแล้วก็พากันออกไปซื้อ กลับมาเปลี่ยน

“ขอบคุณนะ” เป็นคำที่ได้ยินมาจะเป็นร้อยรอบแล้วทั้งที่ก็เพิ่งรู้จักกันแค่เดือนสองเดือน อดัมพยักหน้ารับ ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้าง ๆ แล้วก็ดื่มน้ำที่เจ้าของห้องนำมาให้ หลังจากนั้นก็ไม่มีคำพูดอะไรอีกเพราะออสการ์หันไปง่วนอยู่กับการเลือกแผ่นซีดี

“ฉันกลับก่อนนะ” พอบอกไปแล้วลุกขึ้นยืนก็เหมือนจะได้ยินเสียง ‘อ้าว’ แว่วลอยลมมา อีกฝ่ายเม้มปาก ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นยิ้มน้อย ๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าเขากำลังมอง

“กลับดี ๆ ล่ะ” ได้ยินแล้วก็แทบอดหัวเราะไม่ได้ กลับดี ๆ อะไรกัน ห้องเขาอยู่ห่างในระยะทางที่เดินไปไม่ถึงยี่สิบก้าวด้วยซ้ำ อดัมพยักหน้ารับคำและหันมองคนตัวเล็กอีกครั้งก่อนก้าวพ้นประตูไป

ดูท่าทางหงอยแปลก ๆ แฮะ

 

 

[ ÓSCAR ]

เขาตั้งใจว่าจะออกไปซื้ออะไรมาใส่ห้องเพิ่มเติมสักหน่อย อย่างพวกชั้นวางของ นึกได้แล้วก็หยิบกระเป๋าสตางค์กับแจ็คเก็ตมาสวม พอก้าวออกจากห้องก็พบว่าอดัมกำลังจะออกไปข้างนอกเหมือนกัน ทักทาย คุยกันนิดหน่อยแล้วก็พบว่าอีกคนจะไปซื้อของเหมือนกัน อย่างนั้นแล้วจึงเดินทางไปด้วยกันโดยรถของอดัม ไม่ใช่รถใหม่เอี่ยมเท่สะดุดตา แต่เป็นรถธรรมดา ๆ เหมือนของคนมีครอบครัวหรืออะไรทำนองนั้นมากกว่า

เมื่อมาถึงห้างสรรพสินค้า ในทีแรกออสการ์ก็คิดอยู่ว่าอาจแยกตัวจากกันไปเลย แต่อดัมก็ตามเขามา ช่วยเลือก ช่วยตัดสินใจ ก่อนจะเดินไปเลือกของที่ตัวเองต้องการอย่างชุดเครื่องเสียงราคาเอาเรื่องอยู่ เห็นแล้วแอบเหงื่อตก แต่คนซื้อน่ะไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรเลย หลังจากนั้นยังไปเดินเลือกซื้ออาหาร แล้วปิดท้ายด้วยการหาซื้อแผ่นหนังกลับไปดูอีกต่างหาก

ขณะนั่งรถกลับเราไม่ได้คุยกันเลย มีแต่เสียงเพลงแจ๊สคลอเบา ๆ เคล้าไปกับเสียงเครื่องยนต์ ออสการ์เหม่อมองนอกหน้าต่าง ยิ้มเล็กยิ้มน้อยเมื่อรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเริ่มจำถนนหนทางได้มากขึ้นและแม่นยำขึ้นบ้างแล้ว

และก่อนรถจะจอดสนิทอดัมก็กล่าวถามลอย ๆ “ดูหนังด้วยกันไหม”

“เอาสิ” ตอบกลับทันควัน แล้วเขาก็นิ่ง มองอีกคนที่มองสบสายตาแปลกใจของคนตัวโต ให้ตาย เมื่อกี๊เผลอตอบไปทันทีแบบไม่ได้ต้องคิดก่อนเลย ออสการ์ยกมือขึ้นลูบแก้ม ยิ้มแหย อดัมยิ้มตอบแล้วก็ลงไปจากรถ เราแยกกันเข้าห้องของตัวเองโดยไม่ได้คุยอะไรกันเพิ่มเติมอีก จนกระทั่งเวลาบ่ายสาม อดัมก็เดินมาเคาะประตูห้องของเขา

“จัดของเรียบร้อยแล้วเลยมาเรียก … นายยุ่งอยู่หรือเปล่า”

ออสการ์ส่ายหน้า ว่ากันตามตรงคือตั้งแต่กลับมาเขาก็ไม่ได้แตะของที่ซื้อมาเลย เขาลุกขึ้นยืน คว้าโทรศัพท์มือถือติดตัวมาแล้วเข้าไปยังห้องของอดัม มาเมื่อครั้งก่อนตอนกลางคืน เปิดไฟสลัว เพิ่งได้เห็นการจัดแต่งห้องชัด ๆ ก็ตอนนี้ รกนิด ๆ ตามประสาผู้ชายนั่นล่ะนะ

อดัมให้เขามานั่งรอที่โซฟาก่อน ส่วนตัวเองไปหยิบเอาพวกของทานเล่นและเครื่องดื่มมาวางไว้ให้ก่อนจะหย่อนตัวลงนั่งข้างกัน มือกดรีโมตเปิดภาพยนตร์ฟอร์มยักษ์ — แปซิฟิกริม

ออสการ์นั่งดูไป สะดุ้งบ้างในบางจังหวะ แล้วก็แก้มร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมาเมื่อรู้สึกถึงสายตาของใครอีกคนมองมายังตัวเอง ทำตัวเซ่อซ่าน่าอายให้เห็นอีกแล้ว หมดกันภาพพจน์ที่ดี

ในช่วงแรกเราต่างก็เกร็งใส่กันตามประสาคนยังไม่คุ้นเคยกันมากนัก แต่เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปก็เริ่มผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น ออสการ์หยิบน้ำอัดลมมาดื่ม แขนข้างหนึ่งกอดหมอนใบเล็ก ดูหนังอย่างตั้งใจจนกระทั่งจบเรื่องก็นั่งคุยกันกับอดัม ออกความเห็นถึงสิ่งต่าง ๆ เพลิดเพลินจนเกือบไปทำงานเลทแล้วหากว่าไม่เหลือบไปเห็นเวลาเสียก่อน

ปั่นจักรยานไปก็ยิ้มกับตัวเองไปจนถึงที่ทำงาน ออสการ์มองหน้าตัวเองในกระจก รวบรวมสมาธิ พยายามนึกทบทวนคอร์ดกีต้าร์ในหัว แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็หลุดยิ้มออกมาอีกจนได้

เพิ่งรู้ ว่าแค่ดูหนังก็ทำให้คนเป็นบ้าได้

 

 

[ ADAM ]

เขารู้สึกเหมือนเราสนิทกันขึ้นอีกหน่อยนึงหลังจากอยู่ห้องข้าง ๆ กันมาเกือบสี่เดือนได้ อย่างน้อยก็รู้กิจวัตรคร่าว ๆ ในแต่ละวัน เพลงที่ชอบฟัง แนวหนังที่ชอบดู อาหารที่ชอบกิน อย่างนี้คงเรียกว่าเป็นเพื่อนกันได้แล้วหรือเปล่า แล้วคนเป็นเพื่อนกัน จะชวนกันไปกินมื้อเย็นก็ไม่แปลกใช่ไหม นึกสงสัยเรื่อยเปื่อยขณะรอให้หนุ่มกัวเตมาลันห้องข้าง ๆ มาเปิดประตู ออสการ์มาเปิดช้ากว่าปกตินิดหน่อย และเมื่อได้เห็นสภาพก็รู้เหตุผลทันทีว่าทำไม สวมผ้ากันเปื้อนอยู่แบบนี้คงกำลังทำอย่างอื่นนอกเหนือไปจากทำอาหารไม่ได้หรอก

“ว่าไง” คนโตกว่ากล่าวทักทาย ยิ้มสดใสตามฉบับเจ้าตัว อดัมยกมือขึ้นเกาแก้ม ยิ้มเก้อ “ตั้งใจจะมาชวนไปกินข้าวด้วยกันก่อนไปทำงาน แต่คง...ไม่ได้แล้ว” ไหวไหลแล้วก็ยิ้มแห้ง ๆ เขาตั้งท่าจะกลับห้องแล้ว แต่ก็ถูกอีกฝ่ายก็รั้งเรียกไว้ก่อน เมื่อหันมองก็พบสีหน้าครุ่นคิด กำลังชั่งใจ และเมื่อเราสบตากับออสการ์ก็เอ่ยขึ้นมา “ฉันกำลังทำอาหารเลย ทานด้วยกันไหม”

“ได้เหรอ”

“ไม่ได้จะชวนไหมเล่า” ช่างยอกช่างย้อนแล้วนะเดี๋ยวนี้ อดัมอมยิ้มส่ายหัวเล็กน้อยตอนที่เดินตามหลังเจ้าของห้องเข้าไปภายใน โล่งขึ้นเล็กน้อย เป็นระเบียบขึ้นมากทีเดียว ชั้นวางของที่ไปซื้อด้วนกันมาตั้งอยู่ที่มุมห้อง อัดแน่นเอี๊ยดด้วยหนังสือท่าทางเข้าใจยาก กระจกตรงระเบียงถูกเปิดไว้ให้ลมเข้า ช่วงนี้ไม่หนาวมากแล้วจึงทำอย่างนี้ได้

เดินไปเดินมาอย่างคนไม่รู้จะทำอะไร เฉยไม่เป็นอยู่พักใหญ่ ๆ อดัมก็ก้าวไปทางครัว มองเจ้าของห้องที่เพิ่งตักอะไรบางอย่างหน้าตาคล้าย ๆ ซุปถั่วขึ้นชิมแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้าง ดูพึงพอใจกับฝีมือของตัวเองมากทีเดียว

“มีอะไรให้ช่วยไหม อยากช่วย” พอบอกไปออสการ์ก็สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย เหมือนไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าเขาอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ตกใจง่ายแล้วก็ไม่ระวังตัวเลย ทำตัวน่าเป็นห่วง…

ร่างเล็กหันไปคน ๆ ซุป กล่าวเสียงติดเกรงใจเหมือนอย่างทุกครั้งที่คุยกัน “งั้น นายช่วยเตรียมจานได้ไหม อาหารจะเสร็จแล้วล่ะ”

เขาเดินไปทำอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายขอ หยิบจานสองใบมาวางพร้อมช้อนส้อมกับแก้วน้ำ เมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็พบออสการ์ถือหม้อซุปมาวาง สั่งให้เขานั่งนิ่ง ๆ รอ ก่อนจะเดินกลับไปทำอะไรสักอย่างมาเพิ่ม แล้วอดัมก็ได้เห็นตอนที่อีกฝ่ายกลับมาว่าอีกเมนูคือออมเล็ต

“ทีแรกจะทานคนเดียวเลยทำแค่นี้ … ไว้คราวหน้าจะทำเยอะ ๆ นะ” ออสการ์ว่าแล้วก็เริ่มตักอาหารทาน อดัมมองอีกฝ่ายที่ก้มหน้าก้มตาทานเงียบ ๆอแล้วก็ลงมือจัดการบ้าง ใช้ได้ ไม่สิ อร่อยทีเดียว พอบอกออกไปคนทำก็ทำตาโต แทบกลั้นยิ้มไม่อยู่เชียวล่ะ

อย่างนี้ก็...ไม่ต้องไปแล้วมั้ง ร้านนั้นน่ะ


	3. Simple Things

ทุก ๆ อย่างมันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา  
ตื่นเช้าขึ้นมา ฟังเพลงที่ดังมาจากห้องข้าง ๆ ได้กลิ่นอาหารมื้อเช้าลอยมาตามลมเมื่อออกไปยืนสูดอากาศที่ระเบียง ร่วมโต๊ะกันในบางมื้อ ในบางครั้ง แต่ก็นับว่าเป็นสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นซ้ำค่อนข้างจะสม่ำเสมอ สามถึงสี่ครั้งต่อเดือน ไม่น้อยไม่กว่านั้น เราไม่มีเรื่องทะเลาะเบาะแว้งกัน ทำไมต้องมี ในเมื่อเราก็เป็นแค่คนที่อาศัยอยู่ในตึกเดียวกัน ห้องติดกัน มีรสนิยมบางอย่างที่คล้ายคลึงกันซึ่งนั่นก็นำพาให้เราได้มาทำความรู้จัก และเรียกได้ว่ามีความสัมพันธ์ที่ค่อนข้างดีต่อกันมากทีเดียว

 

อดัมแวะไปร้านอาหารที่ออสการ์ทำงานในบางคืน เขามักจะนั่งอยู่ที่สุดปลายบาร์ยาว มองคนตัวเล็กท่ามกลางสปอร์ตไลท์สีนวลตา ขับให้เห็นคล้ายว่าทั่วทั้งร่างนั้นจะเปล่งประกาย เหมือนกับแฟรี่ในเทพนิยาย

เสียงของออสการ์ที่กำลังขับร้องเพลงโฟลคนั้นช่างเข้ากับเสียงใสจากกีต้าร์โปร่งของเจ้าตัวเสียเหลือเกิน ได้ฟังการฝึกซ้อมหลายต่อหลายครั้งแล้วก็จริง แต่ก็ไม่เคยรู้สึกนึกเบื่อ มิหนำซ้ำยังจะติดใจมากขึ้นไปอีก ไม่พอ เหมือนจะเสพติด อยากจะอัดเสียงเก็บเอาไว้ เปิดวนลูปฟังซ้ำเพียงลำพัง

ดวงตาคู่นั้นเหมือนจะโตขึ้นเล็กน้อยเมื่อเหลือบมองเห็นเขา เรียวปากบางยิ้มทักทายก่อนจะก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อย ไล่สายตาตามปลายนิ้วที่กำลังกดคอร์ด อดัมเผลออมยิ้มโดยไม่รู้ตัวกับความคิดที่ตนเองมีอยู่ ณ ขณะนี้ ออสการ์กำลังเขิน เขาดูออก แม้ว่าจากระยะห่างขนาดนี้จะทำให้มองเห็นสีเรื่อ ๆ บนแก้มไม่ชัด แต่ออสการ์มักจะทำแบบนี้เสมอ หลบหน้า หลุบตาลงหน่อย ไม่อยากให้มอง แต่ก็ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าท่าทางนั้นน่ะยิ่งทำให้ไม่อยากละสายตา อดัมยกแก้วในมือจรดริมฝีปาก ลิ้มรสชาติของเบียร์สัญชาติเยอรมัน หอมหวาน กลมกล่อม ละมุนละไม

เหมือนกับใครบางคนตรงนั้นไม่มีผิด

 

—

 

ออสการ์ไม่เคยได้มีโอกาสรับชมการแสดงสดของอดัมในที่ไหนอื่นนอกจากภายในห้องพักเลย แม้ว่าทางนั้นจะแวะมาหาบ่อยก็ตาม เขานึกบ่นตนเองในใจ พยายามหาโอกาสไปบ้างแต่สุดท้ายก็เหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะฝืนพาตัวเองไปที่อื่นที่ไม่ใช่ห้องนอนได้

เรียวนิ้วยาวกดแป้นขาวสลับดำเป็นเพลงคลาสสิคชื่อดังของนักเปียโนชาวญี่ปุ่น ท่วงทำนองเคล้าคลอเสียงฝนชวนง่วงนอนอย่างน่าประหลาด เหมือนว่าผู้บรรเลงจะจงใจกล่อมเขาอย่างนั้นล่ะ ออสการ์ลอบถอนหายใจ สะบัดหัวไล่ความคิดนั้นออกไปก่อนจะหยิบเครื่องดนตรีคู่ใจของตนเองมาวางบนตัก แกะคอร์ดเล่นคลอกันไปโดยที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้หันมาต่อว่าอะไร ซ้ำยังดูพึงพอใจ หากว่าไม่ได้มองผิดพลาดไป ออสการ์คิดว่าเขาเห็นอดัมกำลังยิ้ม

เล่นเพลงบรรเลงคู่กันแบบนี้ก็ได้บรรยากาศดีไปอีกแบบ เหมือนจะสงบนิ่ง แต่ก็รู้สึกได้ถึงคลื่นที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นมา ความรู้สึกนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้เขาอึดอัด กลับกัน มันทำให้เขาอยากจะปล่อยตัวล่องลอยไปตามสายน้ำ สัมผัสความเป็นอิสระ ไร้ซึ่งพันธนาการ

ความรู้สึกที่เกิดขึ้นตอนเราอยู่ด้วยกันแบบนี้มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ดี  
...อดัมจะรู้สึกเหมือนกันหรือเปล่านะ

 

—

 

ทุก ๆ อย่างมันเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา  
ระหว่างเรามันไม่มีอะไรพิเศษเกินไปกว่าปกติ  
แต่ถ้าหากนี่เป็นฉากหนึ่งในหนังรักโรแมนติก เรื่องเหล่านี้ล่ะที่เป็นฉากสื่อความว่าตัวละครทั้งสองกำลังค่อย ๆ ตกหลุมรักกัน


End file.
